


Complications

by ohsojin



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsojin/pseuds/ohsojin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu Suzumoto calls Sakutaro Morishige for comfort over difficulty with her argumentative parents...and to tell him about her impending move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> It's mentioned that Mayu's parents tend to fight, hence I thought I'd explore a general point in her relationship with Morishige -- I imagine she'd call him whenever comfort was needed.

Sobs upon sobs. It was ripping him apart, hearing her so sad. In the background, barely audible over her weeping, he could hear a man and a woman screaming – and some banging.

“Why, Shige-nii? Why can’t they get along? Aren't they in love? Aren't they!?” He knew that she didn't expect an answer, so he kept himself quiet and instead focused on keeping himself calm. 

It was killing him to hear someone whom he depended on, someone that he needed to happy, to suddenly sound so heart-broken. He also knew that she would never allow the others at school to speak with her in such a state.

“Mayu…” 

“Don’t people marry for love, Shige-nii? Did your parents?” 

“No.” 

He hated giving her such an answer, but it was obvious. He lived in a very formal household that wasn’t all too affectionate. His parents married for business and financial reasons, which is why they were so incredibly well-off. However, Morishige knew more than anyone that money did not bring happiness. 

What brought him happiness was…

“…Are…are you going to do that, too, Shige-nii? Marry someone…because…because…” She sounded worse. He had to fix this.

“For a long time, I thought I wasn't going to marry, Mayu. Some things do change.” 

“Something…changed? What was it, Shige-nii?” Genuine curiosity. He couldn't help but smile slightly at how utterly naïve she was as to how much she truly meant to him. 

“You.” 

A long silence. Suddenly, he worried he had overstepped his bounds. What if Mayu didn’t think of him that way? What if she just needed someone to spout off to, and didn’t really care about if he wanted to get married or not? What if—

“M-my dad’s transferring to another area…and…I’ll be leaving soon, Shige-nii. The…culture festival…it’ll be my last day. That’s…that’s what they’re fighting about. Mom doesn’t think it’s fair to me…but…I don’t want them to fight over me, Shige-nii. I don’t!” 

Her voice was hysterical at the end, and he suddenly had a strong urge to be at her side so that he could hug her. He also suddenly felt incredibly sickened. A school day without Mayu? It was inconceivable at this point in his life. He wanted to comfort her about her parents, but all he could focus on was that she was leaving. The person that gave him purpose – the reason he woke up in the morning – was suddenly going to gone soon, just like that.

“I’m sorry, Shige-nii! I’m sorry I didn't tell you, it’s just that…I care…um…I care about you a lot…and I didn't want you to be…s-sad.” She must have taken his silence for anger, so he quickly pulled himself together.

“Don’t you dare apologize, Mayu. Unfortunately, I can’t be of any help with your parental situation, but we’ll get through this, somehow. You and I, together. We’ll work something out, I promise. You’ll never be alone.”

“Y-you mean…you still…wanna talk?” 

“Yes.”

“Shige-nii…!!! Um…”

“Yes?”

“I, uh…love you, okay?! Goodnight!” She hung up directly after her confession and he stared at the phone, feelings of love and sadness whirling around his brain.

He knew she would be okay. She made friends easy, and she was a very wonderful person. People naturally took to her. On the other hand, he…

For the first time in a very long time, Morishige sobbed into his hands for a long period of time before eventually dozing off from exhaustion.


End file.
